


The Librarian

by thatisdepressing



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisdepressing/pseuds/thatisdepressing
Summary: Wilson has trouble making a shovel. Wickerbottom comes along and helps.





	The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the DS/T discord server's Secret Santa! My giftee's favorite character is "wicker, bc of the crafting," so I decided to make that into a story!

"I've got an axe and a pickaxe," Wilson said to no one but himself. "Now it's time to make a shovel." He picked up the twigs and flint before remembering. "Oh, I never made a science machine." Wilson glanced down at the materials in his hand. "I'm sure I can do it without one."

Wilson sat down near the fire. He tried tying the flint and sticks together with a rope, but when that didn't work, he moved to trying to use mud to hold them together. Much to his dismay, that didn't work either.

He heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Startled, he turned around, spear in hand. Instead of a hound, Wickerbottom came out, holding sticks, flint, and grass in her arms. "Oh, let me help you with that," Wilson said, dropping his spear and rushing over to help the librarian carry the stuff back to their camp.

"The others still haven't returned?" Wickerbottom asked. Wilson shook his head. "Well, it is quite early in the afternoon." The two placed the materials near the fire. Wilson went back to trying to make a shovel, but to no avail.

"Need help, dear?" Wickerbottom asked. Wilson ignored her. "If you need help, just ask."

Minutes passed, and Wilson still kept having trouble. He refused to ask Wickerbottom for help, though; as a scientist, he should be able to figure this out! No matter how many times he told himself that, he still could not figure it out.

Finally, Wilson gave in. "Wickerbottom, can you help me, please?" The librarian walked over.

"What is it you're having trouble with?" She asked.

"I can't figure out how to make a shovel," Wilson replied.

"May you give me the materials?" Wickerbottom asked.

Wilson handed over the materials for the shovel over to Wickerbottom. She examined them for a bit. "Give me a couple of minutes," she said, walking away.

Wilson waited for her to return, wondering if she couldn't figure it out either. Right before he could get up to see what she was doing, Wickerbottom returned with a fully fuctional shovel in her hand.

"What- how did you-? How?" Was all Wilson could manage to get out.

Wickerbottom smilied. "I'm old, dear. I know how to do some things." She placed the shovel in Wilson's hands. "Now, what was it you were going to do with it?"

"I was going to dig up some old tree stumps," Wilson said. He was still in shock that Wickerbottom could make something in two mintues when he was trying to make it for at least twenty.

"Go do that, then. I'll be waiting here. Be back before dark." Wickerbottom sat down near the fire, adding some logs to it.

Wilson set off to dig up some stumps. All night he would be thinking about this moment.

_Surely Wickerbottom wasn't_ that _old, right?_


End file.
